Marley Rose
Marley Rose is a character on Glee. She is a sophomore who joins New Directions in The New Rachel. She and her mother, who works as a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. This has led to Marley being isolated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Marley aspires to one day be a singer on the radio. 'Marley Rose '''is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Not much is known of Marley's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to William McKinley High School. Season Four The New Rachel Marley is first introduced when New Directions are discussing the results of the “New Rachel” competition. She explains she’s a sophomore and is going to audition, which Tina brushes off. While Wade takes off his Unique make up to avoid risking New Direction’s popularity, Kitty and some jocks take his seat. They begin to make fun of the new lunch lady, insulting her weight. New Directions are clearly uncomfortable, but Artie joins in by making a fat joke, wanting to maintain popularity. Marley listens to them from the next table over and frowns. She goes back into the kitchen to see the lunch lady sewing a skirt; it’s Marley’s mother, making her a dress for the audition. She says that even though people will think the dress is secondhand, they’ll at least think it’s designer secondhand, as she puts a designer label on the skirt. Marley expresses concern about not getting into the group, to which her mother replies that she has “magic in her throat”. She tells Marley that she’ll drive off after school and that Marley can meet her in the car afterwards, to risk Marley being humiliated. Marley auditions for New Directions with Barbra Streisand’s version of Billy Joel’s ''New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Rachel, who is singing it at NYADA). Most of New Directions are impressed, though Wade, Tina, Blaine, and Brittany clearly threatened. Marley looks on the callback list and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted, passing by Jake Puckerman in the hallway. When she’s welcomed into the group, Sugar compliments her sweater, but is confused and looks sketchy when Marley says she bought it at J Crew. Her mother is ecstatic at the news, and says that Rachel Berry rode New Directions to Broadway. Marley says she would rather be a singer on the radio. After her mother laughs and tells her to use the Glee Club to help her accomplish that goal, she tells her mother that the group has been making fun of her and she doesn’t feel comfortable lying about the fact that she is her mother. Her mother tells her that they’re teenagers, and that at her last school, her mother’s job and their poverty led to her having no friends. She adds that Marley will finally be able to sit at the popular table. Marley leaves in tears after New Directions continues to make fun of her mother, and tells them the truth. Sam finds her and shares his story of poverty with her, and New Directions come to apologize. After Marley says she doesn’t feel comfortable sitting next to Kitty and the jocks, Kitty walks up and says that the feeling is mutual and with that, the jocks slushie Unique and Marley, and Artie says they are officially members of the club. Marley is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. As she’s singing, she spots Jake again, and smiles before he leaves. The episode ends with New Directions praising Marley and themselves on the number. Songs Solos Season Four: Ndgroupnumb.png|Chasing Pavements (The New Rachel)|link=Chasing Pavements Solos (In a Duets) Season Four: Marley-NYSOM.png|New York State of Mind (Rachel) (The New Rachel)|link=New York State of Mind Trivia *Marley has a sign in her locker that reads "I Love ❤ My Mom". *Her mother stiches designer brand tags onto clothes bought from Wal-Mart. Gallery Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo6 400.jpg Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Marley TheNewRachel.png Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.18.png Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.22.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Iloveyoumarley.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif Sweetmarley1.gif Sarleycute.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg awesomemarley.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif awesomemarley1.gif Tumblr_mabputPPd61qb6ikpo1_250.gif Awesomemarley2.gif awesomemarley3.gif tumblr_mad3vu0yjF1r166v0.gif Chasing.JPG Msrosemarley.jpg MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif WadeUniqueAdams&MarleyRoseSlushied.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members